An intro to the internet
by Iam.Areyou
Summary: Lock shock and barrel stumble upon a secret passage to MY HOUSE inwhich they hog my computer and find a little more about themselves... NOT A ONESHOT
1. Beginnings XD

AUTHOR NOTES!

Hello people! I'm back with another beautiful fanfic of mine

Are you happy now?

Good…

My Character Profiles!

Jess (me)

Well, jess is a idiot. Who is wearing a black waist coat top and a pair of jeans.

Brown curly hair and almost grey eyes, not so much a head banger but LOVES Metallica and Iron Maiden

Kelly

Ginger hair, blue eyes, freckles, total head banger,

BIGGER IDIOT

Jess (me dummies): well this wont have a plot.. But lots of little sequels…. Hopefully…

Lock: well duh, you only want more reasons to put moi as the main character….

Jess: no shit Sherlock…..clasp sarcastically

AND FINALLY TO BEGIN THE STORY!

I sat and clicked on the mouse, my eyes glued to the screen. Once again, I was looking at a picture of lock shock and barrel.

The beloved.

The almighty.

And also the ones I was framing my life after…

Kelly sat beside me, banging her head along to KoRn.

I poked her. Was she alive? Maybe.

She looked up, annoyed that I was disturbing her head banging

"Piss off!"

"Retard"

"Idiot"

"Shut up... "

There was a thump from upstairs.

I sighed; my wardrobe door had opened AGAIN. I tore my eyes from the screen and rolled them.

"Godammit…." I moaned, trudging up the stairs. I stopped at the top (yo homie that rhymes XD notice my talent foo)

I had HEARD something, and not just the door creaking, I HEARD VOICES!

"Dammit barrel I knew that was stupid!"

"Yeah well. Shut up…"

"IDIOTS! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

I opened the door and peeked in.

"Ok… little freaked out here….." I whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three voices had belonged to three teens. (Heehaw MY FIC ILL DO WHAT I WANT!).

Two boys and a girl.

Make that two dead boys and a girl…No doubts at all, I knew who these people were…

They whirled around as fast as lightening.

"LOCK!"

"SHOCK!"

"BARREL!"

"You don't have a lollipop," I whined. "Barrel in the movie has a lolly…"

I trailed off prone to the water filling in his eyes

"Lock threw it in the bin" He wailed running down the stairs.

I knew he would regret it, his number 1 fan (ew make that ONLY fan) was down there.

Yup, there's the screaming. Oh and the incessant screaming, say, did I mention the screaming?

From both sides of course.

Shock rolled her eyes and Lock pointed a finger at me.

Me being an idiot. Giggled…

Until he interrogated me,

"Who are you?"

Such a question…

"Who's asking?" I said demurely.

Shock furrowed her brow

"Just answer"

"Why- ok, ok.. uhh. Jess…."

Lock laughed, "weird name"

Suddenly I decided to take the future in my hands and take THE INFAMOUS TRIO TO THE INTERNET!

Ingenious plot.

"Follow me," I said.

They looked confusedly around my room and shrugged, "Better than this dump"

I smiled brightly, "TIS MY AIM CHILDREN!"

"…"

"Just come downstairs….."

We arrived to thumps and yells of RAPE! And CHILD ABUSE!

"yup… This is my friend Kelly," I said while pointing at a wild blur dotting around the room, I also added in a quiet whisper, "she's a little wacko…."

"We can see..."

"Yes I no"

So we left the immature idiots (snigger) to themselves and went to the computer.

A/N YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MORE

AHAHAHAAH! I LOVE BEING EVIL:)


	2. The waiting

Woah…I'm sorry...It's been a while hasn't it…

XD right let's get this back on track X3 yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas…sadly…

**Chapter 2**

As I waited for my stupid computer to load itself, before it gave us all seizures, I turned around and Pulled Kelly off Barrel.

'Jesus Kels..Give the guys some breathing space…he won't look that good dea-…oh wait…he is dead…'

I threw her back on him.

Ignoring the two of them, I sat my lazy ass at my computer and pulled up chairs for Lock and Shock, trying not to drool of course…

Not everyday I have a sex god in my dining room…

Oh…sorry got side-tracked…

I was enjoying the view when…

'Dear God…I managed to get her pinned on the floor with my lollipop sticks but she'll be free soon…'

Barrel had popped his ass outta no where…great…

'She's just excited…AHA!'

All three of my guests jumped into the air, shocked by my screaming of joy…

'Yaaaay Msn .' I cooed happily.

Then I started to babble…

'Wellofcourseyou'llhavetotalktoeveryone,Imeanthey'llallbelikeOMGWTF?!AndI'llbelikehahhaIhaveyourchidhoodherosinMYroom…Butthenyou'lhavetoseeallthefanartandforumsaboutyou!!Youguysarelike….THEBEST!

To make my point clear I stood on my table with one hand on my chest and the other in the air.

They all looked at me with a blank stare...well…maybe not Barrel…Kelly broke free and had glomped him again…

'Yeah well anyway' Said Lock, 'are we…famous then…?'

'Yup' I said with a huge grin.

'Ha-ha! Told ya Shock! I told you I'd be famous! Pay up!'

'No Lock, You never said I'd be famous as well!'

'SO?! I WANT MY MONEY!'

'Here you go…' I said demurely while handing him my entire life savings…nothing would have made me any happier than him anyway…money sucks compared to him…Unless it meant I could buy him…

Lock shot me a confused look and snatched the money from me quickly, although he thought I was tricking him.

Shock rolled her eyes and muttered a few curse words.

…Just as I logged in to Msn…

A/N I did say it wouldn't be a one-shot D Now that my exams are over I should update a bit more often D

Oh yeah…sorry about the sucky chapter… .

Lock: YAY MONEY! D

Me: He's so cute…


End file.
